1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bra top designed to allow a woman to cover her cleavage when wearing low-cut tops.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods have been proposed to cover a woman's cleavage when she is wearing a low-cut top. One way of doing this is for the woman to wear a second garment, such as a camisole, underneath her outer garment. However, in hot weather, or when undertaking strenuous exercise, a second item of clothing can be uncomfortably warm for the wearer. Additionally, a second garment such as a camisole can bunch up or ride up underneath the outer garment. This can cause unsightly bulges and wrinkles in the outer garment, as well as being uncomfortable for the wearer. Another alternative is for the woman to wear a sports bra underneath her outer garment, but as sports bras are typically designed to restrict movement of the breasts, or to bind the breasts, this can be a deterrent to wearing sports bras for everyday activities. Sports bras may also not have cups of a sufficient thickness to prevent a woman's nipples from showing through her top, or may have obvious seams that a wearer may not wish to show, and so they may not be appropriate for all situations.
As a further alternative to wearing a full camisole or other top underneath the low-cut top, some partial garments are designed to be attached to the wearer's bra. For example, US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0281585 to Calamari et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,520,794 to Johnson, US Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0093189 to Frey, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,409,728 to Harry all relate to partial garments that can be attached to a wearer's bra to cover their cleavage. The partial garments suffer from various disadvantages, including that their attachment to a bra can be lumpy, and thus visible under clothes, that the edges of the partial garments can curl or wrinkle which, again, can become visible under clothes.
It is desirable to provide an alternative solution to women to enable them to cover their cleavage, if desired, while wearing a low cut top.